Lochán Mór
Lochán Mór is the eighth episode of the third season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' thirty-fourth episode overall. Summary When SAMCRO pays a visit to another charter, not everyone's happy to see the mother chapter. Back in Charming, Jacob Hale Jr. tries hard to get shopkeepers to sell their property, to free up the land for his own investment purposes. The reason for Jimmy's deceit towards SAMCRO is revealed: the profit-oriented Jimmy tries to take over the gunrunning business from SAMBEL, hence my incurring the wrath of the True IRA leaders who sanctioned a hit on Jimmy. Jimmy, having received this news early on, has been trying hard to prevent SAMCRO from reaching Belfast and allying with Father Ashby (and True IRA) against himself. Tara makes a decision that could be the final move in ending the Jax-Tara relationship. Plot As Clay, Jax, and the others roar through the Northern Irish countryside on borrowed Harleys, Gemma follows in a truck along with several members of the SOA Belfast charter; meanwhile Maureen, Trinity, and others prepare for the Sons' arrival. In Charming Tara stares at Abel's empty crib and contemplates the future. In Northern Ireland Father Ashby arrives at a black-market orphanage; he speaks with a nun, and blesses the youngest Teller. The caravan of motorcycles pulls off the road, and is met by SAMBEL's McGee, O’Neill, and (Chibs' nephew) Padraic; Padraic tells his relieved uncle that Fiona and Kerrianne are under Father Ashby's protection at St. Matthew's rectory. After a brief reunion the Sons continue on towards their destination. Back in Charming Tig sits in a jail cell until Tara posts his bail. Unser informs Tara that the FBI will be "talking to" the hospital personel about Gemma's escape. He gives Tara an opporunity to give him any more details about the escape, offering to take the blame for any oversights, but she sticks to her story. Unser tells Tig that his license is suspended because of the car chase he created as a distraction for Gemma's getaway. In Northern Ireland the bikers come upon a police roadblock; the police say that the Americans are wanted in California, and begin to take them into custody. Gemma watches anxiously from the truck as the police put the SAMCRO riders into the back of their vehicle; she takes the wheel from her driver, and steps on the gas, ramming her truck into the cops'. The SAMBEL brothers spill out of the back with guns drawn; they surround the disabled police truck, get the drop on the cops, and free Clay and the others. The Sons interrogate the captured police lieutenant about where he got his intel, and from whom; the cop says they were paid to detain the Americans (and have them deported), but he doesn't know who gave the order. Chibs thinks Jimmy must be behind the move. In the Charming Police Station Jacob Hale talks to Unser while two uniformed officers bring in an agitated Hector Salazar; the former Calaveras President rants about how the Sons killed Pozo but the cops aren't doing anything about it. Maureen and Trinity watch as the motorcycle caravan pulls in to "Ashby Alley"; the guys dismount, and are greeted by their Irish brothers. The Ashby women approach the Morrow clan; introductions are made, and Maureen fills them in on everything that has happened since Cameron's return from Charming. In a parked car Jacob Hale hands former Nordic gang leader Earnest Darby an envelope full of cash: he wants Darby to convince the Jewish gym owner (Lumpy) to sell his business to Hale's investment group. Darby is hesitant but takes the money. In the SAMBEL clubhouse the guys can’t figure out what Jimmy would have to gain by tipping off the police; the discussion is interrupted by the arrival of Fiona and Kerrianne, who are escorted by Father Ashby's men. Chibs reunites with the daughter he hasn’t seen in years. The guys question Fi about what Jimmy is planning; aside from saying he’s been "recruiting" his army, she knows nothing more. Darby pays a visit to Lumpy's Gym; clearly there is a long history between the Auschwitz survivor and the former neo-Nazi. Darby tries to "encourage" the gym owner to sell his property, but Lumpy is resolute: he'll retire when he dies. A frustrated Darby albeit markedly less hostile since his recent brush with death walks out. Gemma and Maureen talk alone; Gemma says the resemblance between Trinity and JT is unmistakable. They agree that it is in everyone's best interest to keep the truth about JT's relationship with Maureen a secret. Jax and Trinity talk, unaware they share the same father; Juice interrupts, and says they are taking Fi and Kerrianne back to the rectory. Trinity says she'll accompany them. Back at the T-M Garage, Tig and Kozik continue their feuding. Lyla arrives, and asks if Tara can suggest an abortion clinic that will accept cash and keep her procedure off the books. Tara says she'll ask around. Lyla admits that Opie doesn’t know she's pregnant, but the "timing's just not right" to have another child. Tig gets a call from Lumpy. Darby meets up with Hale; he returns the money, and tells the would-be politician to "find another bitch." Tig, Kozik, and two prospects (Miles and Shepard) arrive at Lumpy's Gym; the old man tells them about Darby's visit. Tig promises they will keep their friend safe. As the guys are about to leave, Kozik baits Tig into a sparring session. In Belfast the guys drive Chibs' estranged wife and daughter back to the rectory; while en route their truck is ambushed, and fired upon from another vehicle. Everyone takes cover; Chibs dives on top of Fi and Kerrianne while Jax protects Trinity. After returning the women safely to St. Matt's, the guys return to the SAMBEL clubhouse. Opie thinks Jimmy must've been behind the attempted hit, but both McGee and O'Neill insist it was the UVF: a group of radical Ulster loyalists who were probably tailing Fiona and Kerrianne hoping to find Jimmy. O'Neill says the UVF has been overwhelmed by all of Jimmy's recent recruiting, and the attack was more than likely a "cease and desist" message; clearly Jax is still suspicious about where O'Neill's loyalties truly lie. At St. Thomas, Tara approaches Margaret; she says she has a friend who needs a discreet abortion, and asks if the administrator can suggest a clinic. Margaret says she can, and says she'll make a call. During their conversation it becomes clear that Margaret thinks "the mother" Tara is talking about is herself; Tara denies the assumption, and questions why she would jump to that conclusion. Margaret replies that "the mother" is obviously uncertain about bringing a baby into an unstable environment. The truth of Margaret's statement sinks in. In Lodi, Hale meets up with the recently released Salazar. Hale says they both have debts with SAMCRO that need to be settled; he offers Salazar four-thousand dollars "for a few hours work." In Ashby Alley a party is in full swing; a taped-knuckle fight circle serves as entertainment. Everyone watches and cheers as O'Neill makes short work of his opponent; he asks "Who's next?" and Jax answers the call without hesitation. The fight begins; O'Neill lands the first blows, but Jax quickly recovers to go on the offensive. At Lumpy's Gym, Tig and Kozik sit on a bench and catch their breath; their faces are equally bloody but neither is willing to admit defeat. As they leave Tig gives prospect Shepard his 9mm, and tasks him with staying at the gym overnight to keep an eye on Lumpy (who lives in the back). The fight between Jax and O'Neill has ended; O'Neill definitely got the worst of it. As Trinity leads Jax back inside, they see Father Ashby; the Priest approaches Jax, and invites him to the rectory for a talk. Shepard sleeps on the floor of Lumpy's Gym; he is awoken by the sound of breaking glass, and sees the intruder (Salazar), who begins blasting away with an AK-47. Shepard remains hidden in the corner while Lumpy emerges from the back to confront the intruder. Salazar cracks Lumpy across the face with his weapon, and the old man drops to the floor: he is conscious but badly hurt. Salazar says: "tell the Sons nobody messes with the Mayans"; he drops the AK and leaves. Shepard approaches Lumpy, who has passed out; Shepard panics, and runs out the back door. Tara sits with Lyla at the clinic; a nurse approaches, and leads Lyla into the back. After a moment Tara goes to the desk, and schedules an appointment for herself. At the SAMCRO compound Shepard leaves the 9mm and his SOA cut on the hood of a car; he jumps on his Harley, and rides off the lot. At St. Matthew’s Church, Jax talks with Father Ashby; the priest says he knows where Abel is, and gives assurances the baby is safe. Jax asks why Jimmy has been lying to him about Abel's whereabouts. After telling Jax that Jimmy plans on ending the ongoing (and highly lucrative) gunrunning relationship with the Sons in order to pocket a bigger profit for himself, Ashby says "the Army council" has come to the conclusion that Jimmy no longer has the best interests of the "real IRA" at heart. He goes on to say they need to take action, but if it was found out that the Army killed one of their own leaders, there would be chaos. If, however, Jimmy was killed by an outsider "an angry father looking for his son" for example, it would be something every Irishman would understand. Jax figures it out: all of Jimmy’s lies and machinations were meant to prevent the present conversation from happening. Ashby says Jimmy is "a grave threat" to both of them. The priest promises Jax that if he kills Jimmy, he'll "make sure Abel goes home in the arms of his loving family." Meanwhile, at the black-market orphanage, a young American couple holds baby Abel in their arms. Church meetings Bobby: Had to be Jimmy, bought off the cops. McGee: Why would Jimmy wanna deport you? Clay: I don't know. But he's been lying to us the whole time. Jax: You guys been having any problems with the Army? O'Neill: No. Still running protection for weapons in and out of Dungloe. That's our main gig. Got one tomorrow. Chibs: We gotta find Jimmy. O'Neill: You should talk to the priest. McGee: Kellan won't download his Army intel on outsiders. Call like that will get you an ass-kicking from the Caseys. (Juice enters): We got visitors. (everyone leaves) ---- Jax (to Chibs): Girls ok? Chibs: Yeah, Casey picked them up. They're back at the rectory. Clay: Any idea who the shooter was? Opie: Had to be Jimmy. McGee: No it wasn't. It was the UVF. The Ulster Volunteers are radical loyalists. They know that Fiona's with Jimmy, so they probably been stalking her since she showed up here. O'Neill: Them and he PUP's bloody overwhelmed. All the recruiting Jimmy's been doing down south. Jax: So they gun down women and children? O'Neill: If they wanted to kill you, you'd be dead. Trust me on that, brother. McGee: He's right. The UVF was using Fiona to send a message to Jimmy to cease and desist. Clay: Jesus Christ. Chibs: We ain't in Charming anymore, boys. ---- Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest stars *Kenny Johnson as Kozik *Mitch Pileggi as Ernest Darby *Paula Malcolmson as Maureen Ashby Guest stars *Titus Welliver as Jimmy O'Phelan *Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla *Jeff Kober as Jacob Hale Jr. *Michael Marisi Ornstein as Chuck Marstein *Jose Pablo Cantillo as Hector Salazar *Zoe Boyle as Trinity Ashby *Andrew McPhee as Keith McGee *Arie Verveen as Liam O'Neill *James Cosmo as Father Kellan Ashby *Leo Fitzpatrick as Shepard *Q'orianka Kilcher as Kerrianne Larkin-Telford *Darin Heames as Seamus Ryan *Michael Fairman as Lumpy Feldstein *Dominic Keating as Luther Barkwill *Joel Tobeck as Donny *David Labrava as Happy *Bellina Logan as Fiona Larkin *McNally Sagal as Margaret Murphy *Lorcan O'Toole as Padraic Telford Co-stars *Marya Delver as Officer Candy Eglee *Frank Potter as Eric Miles *Tara Macken as Luisa *Glenn Keogh as Michael Casey *Dan Hildebrand as Sean Casey *Dinah Lenney as Sister Miriam *Robert Neary as PSNI Lieutenant *Jason McDonald as Geezer *Carla Jimenez as Clinic Admin *Matthew Alan as Mark Petrie *Lilly McDowell as Katey Petrie Notes *"Lochan Mor" means "Great Pond" in Irish Gaelic. *This was a 90 minute episode. *This is the first episode to play the theme song with an Irish instrumental in the background. Featured Music * Black 47 - "Big Fella" * Attika 7 - "Greed and Power" * Flatfoot 56 - "The Long Road" * The Dreadnoughts - "Victory Square" * Sweet Apple - "Flying Up a Mountain" * Flatfoot 56 - "Shiny Eyes" * The Tossers - "Ballad of a Thoughtful Rover" * The Young Dubliners - "Caroline" * The Tossers - "Faraway" * Flogging Molly - "Another Bag Of Bricks" * Flatfoot 56 - "Jungle of the Midwest Sea * The Tossers - "Ciara" 308 Category:Season 3